


Finrod to Andreth

by potatoesanddreams



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesanddreams/pseuds/potatoesanddreams
Summary: A short poem, on love and the passage of time.
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Finrod to Andreth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Debate of Finrod and Andreth, which I have not actually read, though I've read about its contents. I was moved by the story of Andreth and Aegnor, and wrote this as an interpretation, slightly altered, of Finrod's explanation as to why the two could not be together.

It is as if you had fallen in love with a spring day  
as it was dawning.  
You would see it change before your face;  
you would watch in despairing wonder  
as it passed from beauty to beauty,  
towards the night.  
He will never wed you; and for him  
however long the days reel onward  
there will only ever be one dawn.


End file.
